Just For Grins
by chobutterfly19
Summary: Angelina and her friends are having breakfast when her boyfriend comes to talk to her. Fred/Angelina goodness. Major fluff ahead!


"Just For Grins"

by chobutterfly19

A/N: Hi everyone, this is my second fic, please read and review.

I wanted to write another Cho/Cedric fanfic but my plot bunny demanded that I wait and work on it. But I wanted to write a cute, fun story, especially since my first fic was so sad! So who better to cheer us up than the Weasley twins and their friends? Thus, I present lots of Fred/Angelina cuteness. Enjoy!

"Snape! That greasy git…"

"I know, I can't believe he assigned us double work!"

"_I_ was up all night working on my essay!"

"The slimeball will probably give me another D, though…"

It was another spring morning at Hogwarts. The enchanted sky above was blue, fluffy clouds passing by every few seconds. Students were having breakfast in the Great Hall, the older ones muttering darkly about one Severus Snape.

Angelina sighed. She was so tired. The Potions Masters had piled them with loads of homework, including a fifteen-foot long essay on medieval potion-making techniques. He had caught the Weasley twins gleefully Dungbombing Filch's office again, and everyone else got hit with the bat's wrath. She started nodding off, barely hearing what Alicia was saying.

"…and so I was thinking of hitting Gladrags this weekend. Angie, you in?"

Angelina woke up with a start. "Er-sorry?" She hadn't even realized the topic of conversation had changed.

"Oh Ange," her best friend said lovingly, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Wake up, sweetie. Have some eggs," and pushed the plate of food toward her.

"Yeah, Oliver'll kill us if our star Chaser starts falling asleep on her broom!" her other best friend, Katie Bell, joked.

Angelina smiled. She, Alicia, and Katie had been on the Gryffindor Quidditch team as Chasers for several years now. She loved the rush of flying - the closest thing to heaven, she thought.

Katie was right, though. Gryffindor had a reputation to uphold, and Oliver Wood was going to make damn sure it did. She had better get her head in the game if she wanted to help win the Cup this year.

"You're right," she told Katie. "Gotta keep my strength up." She started digging into her scrambled eggs and sausages.

"Thatta girl!" Alicia exclaimed. "So are you coming to Hogsmeade with us or what?" Alicia exclaimed.

Angelina swallowed and nodded. "Yeah, sounds good. Merlin knows we need a girls' day out, I need to pick up some Sleekeazy's anyway." She took a swig of her pumpkin juice.

"Oi, Angelina!"

Fred Weasley's booming voice made her turn around. He was heading over, having finished his own breakfast with his friends.

Grinning widely, he slid into the space on her other side.

She grinned back. "Hey, Fred." Seeing her boyfriend always made her happy.

"Hey, Fred," chorused Alicia and Katie.

"Hello, ladies. How are my favorite Chasers doing?" Fred said with a wink at each of them.

Angelina playfully hit him on the arm while her friends giggled. "I thought _I_ was your favorite Chaser!" she cried mock-indignantly.

Fred lowered his mouth to her ear and whispered, "You're my favorit_est_."

She felt his warm breath tickle her ear. Angelina blushed.

"Oooooh!" Katie teased. "Pretty soon you two will be on the cover of Witch Weekly!"

Alicia laughed. "They're still taking submissions for Cutest Couple, you know. Bet you'd win."

Angelina scoffed, "Oh, please," but secretly she was pleased.

Fred, however, had brightened at the suggestion. "Oh, c'mon, Angie. I'm the cutest bloke you know!" and as he said that, Angelina wasn't about to deny it. "We could totally win, how about it?"

She was about to reply when George came over and swooped into the space next to Alicia.

"Hey babe." He kissed her on the cheek and Alicia laughed again. He turned to his brother and grinned. "What's all this about being cute?"

Fred grinned back. "The Witch Weekly contest. Cutest Couple. Me and Angie, we could take it."

George's grin got even bigger, if possible. "Is that so? Well," he flashed his pearly whites at his brother's girlfriend, and Angelina smiled back, "Angie here is smashing gorgeous, no doubt about it. But I think," pulling the giggling Alicia closer to him, "that me and my girl could give you a run for your money."

Angelina shot a pleading look at Katie, who often acted as peacemaker among their group of friends.

Getting the hint, Katie cleared her throat and said, "All right, Fred, George, you guys are both cute, I will admit." Fred and George grinned at each other.

"And Angie and Alicia are the flyest chicks on campus!" Here Angelina shared a grin with best friend.

"But," Katie continued loudly, "if Oliver weren't so obsessed with Quidditch, maybe _we_ could take top prize!" and here she glared across the other side of the table, where her main man was drawing up new plays and muttering madly under his breath.

The group laughed. Their captain's fixation for the game ensured that he had little time for other pursuits. It was a wonder he was able to keep his grades up and date Katie. But as Angelina and Alicia had learned, Oliver was able to satisfy her enough with his…wood, for lack of a better term. ("He's still so competitive," Katie had said, while the other two shrieked with laughter.)

"Thanks, Kay," Angelina laughed, and Fred pulled her into his arms. She felt the familiar burst of endorphins rush to her head as she sank onto his chest. All thoughts of Snape's essay were banished from her mind now. She fell into thought as the chatter around her turned to other topics.

Angelina had a reputation for being a sensible girl, but deep down she was swooning. _Was there anybody luckier than her_, she wondered, _here at this very moment._ Top student, Quidditch star, Fred Weasley's girl…the last title was the one she loved the most.

Although her boyfriend and his brother often got into trouble (or more likely than not, it was trouble that found _them_), she loved them and couldn't imagine life without them. Fred lit up her world with all his jokes and smiles, and she couldn't think of a better man to start her life with.

Students were now finishing up their breakfasts and leaving the Great Hall for classes. They had double Potions with the Slytherins next. Their plates magically cleared, leaving a sparkling finish then themselves disappearing.

Angelina reluctantly tried to stand up, but Fred grabbed her hand.

"Angie, wait-" Fred murmured.

"Fred, we're gonna be late, I spent all night researching Magical Tea Lore of the 1500s, Snape's gonna kill me if I don't turn this in on time-"

Alicia, George, and Katie had all stood up and were waiting for them. Fred waved his brother and his friends off.

"You lot go ahead, go on-"

George knew better than to argue with his stubborn twin. If Fred was going to blow off Snape's class, there was a damn good reason and George wasn't about to stand in the way.

"All right, dear brother, I'll distract the slimy git for you. A Canary Cream in his potion, eh?" George grinned evilly, and Alicia and Katie rolled their eyes. "Wonder if we'll end up creating a bird-bat hybrid… The miserable prat deserves it..."

Angelina was still wondering what was going on when Alicia suddenly got a funny gleam in her eye. She reached down to hug her best friend, and whispered, "Good luck, Ange."

Angelina stared at her blankly. "What are you talking about?" she hissed.

But she and the others were already walking away. Turning around with a big smile and a thumbs up, Alicia walked to class with George and Katie.

Fred and Angelina were now alone in the Great Hall. She turned a steely gaze toward him.

"Fred Weasley, if you think for a moment just _what_ kind of punishment will be waiting for us-"

He interrupted her. "Take my arm," he said breathlessly.

She stared at him. "_What?_"

"Take my arm," he repeated, and grinned.

Angelina rolled her eyes. Sometimes she couldn't figure out her boyfriend.

"Fine," she said, and took his arm. Suddenly, she felt her feet lifting off the ground and wind swirling around her, like she was flying.

_What the-?_ and she landed in a heap, Fred on top of her, on the Quidditch pitch.

The dazzling sunlight blinded her as she struggled to comprehend what was going on. Fred's face was now so close to her that he took the opportunity to give her a kiss.

"Fred Weasley!" she giggled in spite of it all.

"My darling. My darling Angelina," he murmured, kissing her neck. What _had _gotten into him? Maybe breathing in the fumes of one too many of his and George's potions...

Angelina suddenly realized that their compromising situation could do them harm, if Madam Hooch were to come across them, demanding to know why they weren't in class.

"Fred, we have to get back-"

"Wait, wait. I-er-well-"

Angelina thought this was strange. Her confident, outgoing Fred, _stammering?_

She gently pushed Fred up, so that both of them were sitting in the grass.

"Sweetie? What's going on?"

Fred gulped. "Oh bugger. I-it's-well, look, Angie, I've…"

Angelina narrowed her eyes. Why wasn't he acting like himself?

"Baby, I'm gonna take you to the hospital wing, okay? I think maybe one of your inventions got to you?"

"No!" Fred grabbed her arm. He took a deep breath and began again.

"Angelina… I love you..."

"I love you, too, Fred-"

"Will you marry me?"

Time stopped. Angelina stared. Her heart was pounding. Fred's face was bright red, matching his hair.

"Will you marry me?" he asked again, with a hopeful look in his blue eyes.

"Fred Weasley," she began. "OF COURSE I WILL MARRY YOU!"

"Yesss!" shouted Fred, pumping his fist in the air. Victory was looking sweet in the bright blue sky. "Yesss!"

Angelina grinned and fell into Fred's arms, in the sun. She knew the answer to that question from Day One. She couldn't think of a better man to start her life with.

Class could wait.


End file.
